Season 2 (Station 19)
The second season of Station 19 was ordered by ABC on May 11, 2018. It premiered on October 4, 2018. Summary With a massive skyscraper fire raging, can Andy lead her team to safety? Will her former flame Jack and teammate Travis survive after an explosion sends them both into jeopardy? And when the dust finally settles, who will win the race for the captain position at Station 19? The second season finds our team wrestling with the fallout of the deadly blaze. The life of their former captain, Pruitt, hangs in the balance after major health complications. No longer a rookie, Ben searches for his place on the team. Maya, Vic, and Dean are tested beyond their limits. And if all that wasn't enough for Andy, her complicated relationship with police officer Ryan grows even more complex as his path intersects with the station's. The crew at Station 19 will welcome a new teammate, a seasoned firefighter with a mysterious past. Season 2 will also feature more crossover elements with ABC's flagship series “Grey’s Anatomy.” Seattle's brightest doctors will collide with Seattle's boldest firefighters in unexpected ways as they work side by side to save lives. Plots *All firefighters make it out of the skyscraper fire alive, although Travis requires extensive surgery and a substantial recovery. Jack, meanwhile, develops PTSD. *The station welcomes a new Captain, Robert Sullivan. His tough and demanding demeanor puts a strain on the team dynamics, especially between Andy and Maya. Robert takes an interest in furthering Maya's career within the SFD while Andy can't seem to do anything right. Also, Robert's agenda includes ameliorating the relationship between the Seattle Fire and Police Departments. *Despite some tough times at work, Andy and Maya's friendship remains strong and Andy moves in with Maya to get away from her father and spread her wings. Similarly, Jack moves in with Dean after continuously visiting his place to avoid being alone. *Victoria starts a sexual relationship with a firefighter from Station 23, but she sleeps with Fire Chief Ripley when seeing a softer side with him while attending a peer support program with Travis. *Travis and Grant's relationship matures quickly when Grant becomes his caretaker. *Pruitt recovers and is a few treatments away from remission. He is shocked when Sullivan suggests he retire. *Ryan is thrown for a loop by the return of his father, who has a less-than-clean past and has abandoned his family. Cast Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera (8/8) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (8/8) *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan (8/8) (as of Weather the Storm, recurring previously) *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson (8/8) *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes (8/8) *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner (8/8) *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery (8/8) *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller (8/8) *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop (8/8) *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera (8/8) Special Guest Stars *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (2/8) Recurring Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley (5/8) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (2/8) *Sterling Sulieman as Grant (5/8) *Vanessa Marano as Molly (1/8) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (1/8) *Flex Alexander as Evan Forrester (1/8) *Dermot Mulroney as Greg Tanner (4/8) *Leah Lewis as Shannon (2/8) *JoBeth Williams Prominent Guest Stars Recurring Co-Stars *Gabriel Rissa as Gulden (2/8) *James Logan as Construction Worker (1/8) *Joseph Piccuirro as David Mayhorn (2/8) *Kimberly Christian as Natalie Forrester (1/8) *Amari O'Neil & Amir O'Neil as Max Forrester (1/8) *Nadine Griffith as Nurse Dominique (1/8) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Station 19 for a second season on May 11, 2018. *Initially, only 13 episodes had been ordered officially, but the series received an order for an additional four episodes on October 19, 2018. *The writers started working on this season on May 30, 2018. *The table read for the season premiere took place on July 24, 2018. *Filming for the season started on July 26, 2018. *A 30-second ad played during this season cost advertisers $120,301. Episodes S192x01-1.jpg|link=No Recovery|'No Recovery' S192x02-1.jpg|link=Under the Surface|'Under the Surface' S192x03-1.png|link=Home To Hold Onto|'Home To Hold Onto' S192x04-1.jpg|link=Lost and Found|'Lost and Found' S192x05-1.jpg|link=Do a Little Harm...|'Do a Little Harm...' S192x06-1.jpg|link=Last Day on Earth|'Last Day on Earth' S192x07-1.jpg|link=Weather the Storm|'Weather the Storm' S192x08-1.jpg|link=Crash and Burn|'Crash and Burn' S192x09-1.jpg|link=I Fought the Law|'I Fought the Law' S192x10-1.jpg|link=Crazy Train|'Crazy Train' S192x11-1.jpg|link=Baby Boom|'Baby Boom' Station19Logo.jpg|link=When It Rains, It Pours!|'When It Rains, It Pours!' Station19Logo.jpg|link=The Dark Night|'The Dark Night' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.14' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.15' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.16' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.17' Spoilers *Stacy McKee stated there will be more crossovers between the two shows this season. *The season, like Grey's Anatomy's fifteenth season, will include scenes shot on location in Seattle. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos AndyHerreraS2.jpg BenWarrenS2.jpg RobertSullivanS2-1.jpg RobertSullivanS2-2.jpg JackGibsonS2.jpg VictoriaHughesS2.jpg RyanTannerS2.jpg TravisMontgomeryS2.jpg DeanMillerS2.jpg MayaBishopS2.jpg PruittHerreraS2.jpg S19S2Cast.jpg Posters Station19S2Poster.jpeg Safety Event at Station 98 in LA Several actors from the show partnered with The American Red Cross for a fire safety event at Station 98 in Pacoima, CA. They helped out members of the LAFD and Red Cross during an educational visit with students from a local elementary school. SafetyEventStation98-1.jpg SafetyEventStation98-2.jpg SafetyEventStation98-3.jpg SafetyEventStation98-4.jpg SafetyEventStation98-5.jpg SafetyEventStation98-6.jpg SafetyEventStation98-7.jpg SafetyEventStation98-8.jpg SafetyEventStation98-9.jpg SafetyEventStation98-10.jpg SafetyEventStation98-11.jpg SafetyEventStation98-12.jpg SafetyEventStation98-13.jpg SafetyEventStation98-14.jpg SafetyEventStation98-15.jpg SafetyEventStation98-16.jpg SafetyEventStation98-17.jpg SafetyEventStation98-18.jpg SafetyEventStation98-19.jpg SafetyEventStation98-20.jpg SafetyEventStation98-21.jpg SafetyEventStation98-22.jpg SafetyEventStation98-23.jpg SafetyEventStation98-24.jpg SafetyEventStation98-25.jpg SafetyEventStation98-26.jpg SafetyEventStation98-27.jpg SafetyEventStation98-28.jpg SafetyEventStation98-29.jpg SafetyEventStation98-30.jpg SafetyEventStation98-31.jpg SafetyEventStation98-32.jpg SafetyEventStation98-33.jpg SafetyEventStation98-34.jpg SafetyEventStation98-35.jpg SafetyEventStation98-36.jpg SafetyEventStation98-37.jpg SafetyEventStation98-38.jpg SafetyEventStation98-39.jpg SafetyEventStation98-40.jpg Jaina's Visit to FDNY Engine 16/Ladder 7 Jaina Lee Ortiz visited FDNY Engine16/Ladder 7 on March 7, 2019. JainaFDNYVisit1.jpg JainaFDNYVisit2.jpg JainaFDNYVisit3.jpg fr:Saison 2 (Station 19) Category:Station 19 Category:Seasons